authors noteRiverside
by AtallerAlice
Summary: Hey This is a story I'm turning in soon for a grade at school. Please read like crazy and review like crazy.


Preface:

"No!Please, just leave my husband alone." Taylor begged as he stalked forward to take her last scarce breath. And then blackness erupted around her as Jake screamed for his love. The last thing she heard was Jake whispering to her "I love you. You'll be fine I promise."

Chapter 1.

"Jake, oh Jake it's wonderful!" Taylor said dreamy as she and Jake stared at the warm, creme colored 2 story house that sat infront of them. The windows tinted that would and will bring privacy. The house screamed comfort, welcome. Their first home after the tragic death of their beloved daughter Claria. Her death brought pain, darkness, depression. Only 15. Claria went out with her friends a few hours later they got a call from her friend Marlines' mom asking if the girls were at their house. Little the they know that teir little girls weren't coming home. Taylor and Jake Mason were called to the hospital not to see their see in a room but to identify her body. Claira Mason was barely noticable, her long. curly raven hair caked with dried blood. Her beauitful, lively, cat-like green eyes were lifeless and her high cheekbones were covered in dirt and blood.

"I know honey. But its beauty holds no comparison to yours." Jake said lovingly brushing Taylor's beautiful, long rich brunette hair off her face. Taylor smiled. She smiled for the first time in what seemed like a thousand years. As the couple approached the house they noticed that it had alot of minute flowers that were still in the process of bloom.

"Tis but a thousand roses each as beautiful. Though non holds a breath to thy's lovely hearts' song." Jake muttered looking down at his wife who had not noticed his words or his stare. She was to excited about the house and their new life. Their neighbors stepped out who their house and walked, no glided towards them with a warm smile gracing their faces.

"Hello. My name is Alex Cosha and this is my lovely wife Emila." Emila smiled at Taylor as Alex stuck out his hand to shake Jakes' hand.

"I'm Jake Mason. This beautiful wife Talyor." Jake said shaking Alexs' hand. Emila pulled Talyor aside

"I'm so glad you moved in!" Emila said her pale blue eyes sparkling with joy and her dark blonde hair blowing her with face. With a pale hand she moved her hair out of her face.

"Thank you Emila. Don't y'all get sun here?" Talyor asked with strong disbleif that the Riverside Subburds got no sun.

Emila chuckled answering "No, I'm albino." She was smiling. Talyor looked over Alex who was talking to Jake and looked back at Emila with curiousity coloring her thoughts.

"Have you heard of the escaped felon?" Emila was asking Taylor.

Taylor looked confused "Escaped felon? No, I haven't." Taylor was saying as Jake walked over to walked over snaking his arm around Taylor's waist.

But they didn't know that someone was watching their every move.

Chapter 2

"Well that's the last of everything." Jake grunted dropping the box he was holding.

"Careful with that! That has breakables." Taylor scolded Jake picking the box up.

*Hours later*

Taylor was looking on the internet for more information on this escaped felon. One record was very,very helpful.

Jake on the other hand was downstairs cooking dinner for the two of them. Steamy, Italiano and steamed veggies.

"Jake, this escaped killer, this was his home last year. He murdered his wife and kids. Here. They report said that he may return." Taylor said at dinner.

"Babe, no one-especially no killer will come here. Besides even if he did we have a shotgun." Jake said with a careless shrug.

As soon as he said that the front door was kicked open and Taylor screamed out in fear. Jake ran to the shotgun and fired. Only to see the bullet bounce off the killers' body.

"How...?" Jake stuttered and then he was on the ground being beat. Taylor screamed out, for a second the killers' eyes shot to her before returning to Jake who was screaming at Taylor to leave.

"No! I will not leave you! Never!" Taylor screamed pulling on her hair.

"No!Please, just leave my husband alone." Taylor begged as he stalked forward to take her last scarce breath. And then blackness erupted around her as Jake screamed for his love. The last thing she heard was Jake whispering to her "I love you. You'll be fine I promise."

When she woke she saw white, everywhere. She saw Jake sound asleep in a chair next to her bed. She faintly heard a beeping in the background but she ignored it as she reached to touch Jake and he awoke.

"Jake what happened?" Taylor asked worried about him not her.

"Taylor! Are you okay love?! Please tell me!" Jake spoke rushingly checking her over before grasping her hand in his large one.

"The killer attacked us. He came after me but when you screamed out he attacked you. You got the worst of it, I pulled him off of you right when the police arrived. They told me that he attacked you worse than me because you mirrored his wife. Sweetie didn't I tell you that I was going to have to fight the men off?" Jake asked chuckling but it was strained.

"Well...."Taylor trailed off then the door busted open to reveal Emila and Alex standing there worried. But soon they rushed in and grabed Taylor in a bear hug.

"Oww..."Taylor said softly but painfully-they let go apoligsing over and over

"It's alright.I'm fine I promise."Taylors' words rang with sincerity. But they didn't belive her. In the next weeks Jake and Taylor moved out of their house. They took one last look at the house of horrors and drove away.

Back at the house the TV cut on to the News. The reporter was standing outside of a prison.

"The escaped killer has escaped again. I repeat he's escaped. This man is highly dangerous." The TV cut off by the low, dangerous, laughter of the house. 


End file.
